


changed - markhyuck au

by mhck00



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Childhood Friends, Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, bestfriends, bestfriendstolovers, donghyuck - Freeform, friendstolovers, haechan - Freeform, kpop, markhyuck, marklee, marknct, nct - Freeform, ncthaechan, nctleedonghyuck, nctmark, nctmarkhyuck, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhck00/pseuds/mhck00
Summary: in which lee donghyuck's best friend leaves as minhyung, but comes back as mark.lapslock :)





	changed - markhyuck au

in which lee donghyuck's best friend leaves as minhyung, but returns as mark. 

11 years ago

5 year old donghyuck leapt out of the car as soon as the ignition turned off. a smile adorning his face, he ran towards the building labeled "jeju public elementary." he didn't know much of what an elementary school was, but he knew that it would not entail his parents constantly nagging him, and that was enough for him. he was what other mothers would call a "problem child," as he would seem to always get in trouble, or mess up something somehow. donghyuck wanted to be away from that, and so he couldn't wait to meet the other children and spend hours coloring, laughing, and playing with them. 

his mother yelled after him for him to wait for her, but her words fell upon deaf ears. she soon caught up to donghyuck, who had started conversing animatedly with a boy who looked around his age. na jaemin, was his name, as donghyuck's mother soon came to know. jaemin was an exceptionally adorable young boy, with bright eyes and a smile that could rival sunlit pearls. donghyuck's mother immediately to a liking to him, just as donghyuck had. jaemin later introduced a boy named lee jeno to donghyuck, claiming that they would all be the best of friends forever. 

as donghyuck and his newfound friends were making a ruckus, they attracted quite a bit of glances, but the one that seemed to linger the longest, was that of a boy called lee minhyung. he was a year above donghyuck, jaemin and jeno, but he had just moved from incheon to jeju island, and was very shy, due to how different everything was from back home. he tried his best to stick with his elder brother youngho, but youngho didn't really seem to want to be with him, as it was sort of humiliating for him to have a little kid stuck to him. youngho wanted to go make friends, and he doubted that they would want to be friends with a guy who only hung out with his younger brother. of course, youngho loved minhyung, and would quite literally do anything for him, but as a 9 year old, his childish instincts would often take over. 

"i've got to go find my classroom minghyungie, i'll come back and show you yours once i've put away my stuff," youngho said, "just stay here for a bit, maybe try and make some friends, yeah? it'll be good for you." minhyung smiled back up at him. "okay hyung!" he said, smiling radiantly at his brother. youngho smiled back, and ruffled his hair a bit. 

as youngho left, minhyung gulped. he had always been a bit of a shy kid, but he wanted people to like him. there were so many kids outside, but he still felt alone. he pulled his jacket a bit tighter aroung himself and sighed. youngho had told him to try to make friends, and that's what he was going to do. he remembered the group of boys he had seen earlier; they seemed like they were having a lot of fun. especially the boy with golden skin; he was laughing so much he had almost collapsed on the ground as he was chasing the other boys around the playground. little minhyung took a deep breath, and released. he could do this. 

he took a small step towards the boys, and then another small step. before he knew it he was standing face to face with the boy who had caught his attention earlier. suddenly breathless, minhyung takes a second to take in a deep breath. he opens his mouth to speak, but the boy beats him to it. "you're weird," he says quite bluntly, "but it's okay, because you're cute." minhyung's cheeks flush a deep pink as he tries to stutter out a response. "t-thank you," he manages to get out, and then after a small pause, "i'm minhyung." "well 'minhyung'", the boy says, "my name is donghyuck. do you want to be friends?" 

and just like that, a bond is formed. an invincible bond that is made of the strongest material ever known in the history of mankind. 

love.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm so exicted for this! it's my first markhyuck fic, so please show it some love! thank u guys sm and i promise i will try to update regularly :)


End file.
